


Insecticide

by BubbleGumPopsicle



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BAMF Peter Parker, Bisexual Peter Parker, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Canon Compliant, Dark Peter Parker, Deadpool being Deadpool, Deadpool loves Spider-Man, Flashback Heavy, Flashbacks, Hope you're proud of me ma, I'm writting gay porn at three in the morning, Insane Peter Parker, M/M, Mentioned Skip Westcott, Minor Character Death, Mixing of comic and movie canons, Pansexual Wade Wilson, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Peter Parker Loves Wade Wilson, Peter is messed up, Rating May Change, Secret Relationship, Serial Killers, Skip Wescott - Freeform, Skip Wescott is a slimy bastard, Tags May Change, Underage Rape/Non-con, Unstable Peter Parker, Violence, Wade Wilson Loves Peter Parker, Warnings May Change, Will have lots of murder, and maybe smut, haven't decided yet, mostly anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2020-10-25 21:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleGumPopsicle/pseuds/BubbleGumPopsicle
Summary: “-The police are still looking for the criminal serial killer known now as, Red, for the copious amounts of blood they leave at the scene-““Oh wow. That’s terrifying.” Peter glanced over at May looking aptly horrified.She grimaced, face slightly pale “It is. I hope they catch them soon.”Peter nodded “Yeah, I hope so too.” He agreed.He feigned looking at the clock before he stood up “I got some homework to finish, then I’m gonna head to bed. Night Aunt May.”She smiled at him, “Night Peter.” She gave him a light hug and kiss on the cheek which Peter returned.He barely made it to his bedroom before he was pressing a hand to his face to stifle his laughter.”Red? That’s what they decided on? That is so fucking stupid I can’t-“





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything.
> 
> WARNING: This will have attempted Rape!! And lots of Blood, Violence, Murder, and maybe even Smut (Not the non-con kind). Peter is a little unhinged here, so take everything with a grain of salt. This story is purely fiction. I obviously do not condone anything that happens within it.
> 
> ........= normal scene skip  
||||~|||| = Beginning of flashbacks  
Italics in between = Flashback  
\\\\\\\\_//// = End of flashbacks

“-The police are still looking for the criminal serial killer known now as, Red, for the copious amounts of blood they leave at the scene-“

“Oh wow. That’s terrifying.” Peter glanced over at May looking aptly horrified.

She grimaced, face slightly pale “It is. I hope they catch them soon.”

Peter nodded “Yeah, I hope so too.” He agreed.

He feigned looking at the clock before he stood up “I got some homework to finish, then I’m gonna head to bed. Night Aunt May.”

She smiled at him, “Night Peter.” She gave him a light hug and kiss on the cheek which Peter returned.

He barely made it to his bedroom before he was pressing a hand to his face to stifle his laughter.

”Red? That’s what they decided on? That is so fucking stupid I can’t-“ 

He fell onto his bed, hiding his giggles in his pillow. He bet Wade would have a good laugh at that too.

**........**

“That’s three gangs in two months!” Tony exclaimed angrily “That sick bastard!” He followed the shout with a wrench thrown at the wall. 

They were working together in their shared lab when they heard the news about the new crime scene. The gang this time had been weapon dealers who sometimes dabbled in dog fights.

Peter covered his grin with a grimace “Yeah, did you hear about the last scene? It was on the news. Apparently, it looked like a blood and guts factory. How fucked up is that!?” 

Tony looked at him in soft eyes “Don’t worry Pete. We’ll catch this bastard. You won’t have to ever see something like that.”

Peter shook his head “You can’t promise that Mr.Stark. There is always the chance of me walking in on a horrible crime scene in my line of work.” Especially when he is the reason for the horrible crime scene.

Tony huffed, patting his shoulder “Well, you won’t. I’ll make sure of it. You just continue helping out the little guy and you’ll be fine.”

Peter mentally rolled his eyes but outwardly agreed then added, “Of course Mr.Stark. Hey, do you think I should change this part out-“ effortlessly changing the subject and distracting Tony from his possibly murderous thoughts. Which, wouldn’t that be ironic?

**||||~||||**

_ Okay, now you might be wondering, How did Peter Parker AKA Spider-Man become a serial killer? Well, that’s a hilarious story! Actually, it’s really not. It was more scarring and terrifying, to be honest. Peter didn’t even mean to kill anyone the first time! It was a genuine accident. Well fucking deserved but an accident nonetheless._

_ You see, Peter knew he was fucked up. He's been fucked up since the day he was born. It just started to really come out when Uncle Ben died. But then, Nobody could witness their uncle/father figure die brutally in front of them and come out still completely sane. After that, Peter's sanity took a huge hit. He tried_ _to hide it, keeping his increasingly spiraling and dark thoughts to himself. And it worked! I mean, Who could possibly imagine **Spider-Man** having such dark thoughts? Even Peter couldn't, so he tricked himself into believing he didn't. And for a while, Peter was able to feign being normal. Tricking both himself and the others around him that he was fine. He was okay. He was **normal**. Nothing was wrong with him, everybody had bad days after all. But you can only pretend for so long before something snaps. _

_ Was it really so surprising when it ended up being Peter?  _

_ But to be fair, the man had it coming. Skip Wescott was the dirtiest, slimiest, creepiest, most disgusting human being to ever walk the planet, Though Peter may be just a tad bit bias. _

_ The man had befriended Peter in the library of all places two-years ago when Peter was sixteen. Peter didn’t think much of it at the time, the guy was super nice, funny and seemed to actually care about Peter. And even though Peter felt something tingling the back of his head he ignored it and continued to happily talk to the man like they were friends. _

_ But then that day happened. Peter knew immediately that something was wrong when Skip kept trying to get him to agree to come back to his place with him. Was pretty insistent actually. Even when Peter had declined he kept coming up with reasons Peter should visit him. **Alone**. _

_ His spider-sense went off wildly, giving him a sinking feeling every time Skip so much as looked at him. _

_ Peter, feeling extremely uncomfortable by now, had politely declined once more and made an excuse to head home early. Unfortunately for Peter, Skip followed him out, stating he couldn’t just let a young kid walk home by himself. _

_ Peter had waved him off telling him he’d be fine, it was only six after all. But Skip still followed him out the door. _

_ “Honestly, I’ll be fine. It’s not like I haven’t walked home alone before.” _

_ Skip had shook his head, “I know. But New York is always a dangerous place. Especially at night.” _

_ Peter's heart was thudding in his chest as he debated what to do. He couldn’t call anyone since his phone was dead, he couldn’t sneak off (somehow) and become Spider-Man since his suit was back at the lab currently being upgraded and he couldn’t just run as Skip had thrown a firm arm around him, keeping him next to him. _

_ At this point, they had already left the library and were getting closer to one of the many alleyways that littered the street. A dark alleyway. A dark **empty** alleyway. A dark empty alleyway that had nobody around._

_ Well, fuck. _

_ Now Peter knew he could have easily broken Skip's hold on him but he was too terrified to properly react. He had honestly never been in this kind of situation before and he was panicking. A lot. _

_ “You really don’t have to walk me home. I’m sure I’ll be fine.” He managed to choke out, hopefully convincingly. He didn’t even care that he may have sounded like a broken record. He just wanted to get.** away.** Preferably before Skip managed to do anything to him. _

_ Skip grinned charmingly at him “Nonsense. You never know what could happen out here. You being so young after all.” _

_ Peter swallowed thickly “I-I’m sure I’d be fine.” He repeated, “Spider-Man usually swings around here.” _

_ He hoped the reminder of the vigilante would scare the man off, it didn’t. _

_ “You can never count on them. They have a habit of never being in the right place at the right time.” _

_ The statement kinda confused Peter but he didn’t have time to respond as they stopped next to the dark alleyway. **The empty dark alleyway that currently had nobody around it**. Fuck. _

_ “You are right about one thing though.” Skip leaned down to whisper into his ear “You will be fine.” _

_ Peter’s eyes widened with horror as the man shoved him into the dark alleyway and against the rough brick. _

_ Oh shit, Peter was going to be fucking sick. _

**\\\\\\\\_////**

“Five letter word for a place where you live.”

“That’s easy. Hell.”

Wade hummed "Nice but even I know that’s four letters.”

Peter tilted his head up, or down since he was sitting upside down on Wade’s couch, to look at the man sitting upright next to him.

“Then how about helll, with three L’s.”

Wade laughed “Or baddd with three d’s.”

Peter snorted “What about noooo.”

Wade giggled “A.H.K.M.N” He shot back.

Peter quirked a brow “A.H.K.M.N?” He repeated, curiously.

Wade grinned “Absolute Hell, Kill Me Now.”

Peter fell off the couch with the force of his laughter.

** ........ **

“Dude!” Ned called out as walked over. His face was pale and he looked a little sick. He was holding his backpack straps so hard his knuckles had gone white.

Peter shut his locker and turned to his best friend “Dude!” He exclaimed right back “What’s up?” He then asked in concern as he took in his friend's appearance.

Ned glanced back and forth down the hall before whispering “Have you heard about that new serial killer?”

“Ned, dude. I’m pretty sure even people across the world know about them. It’s been all over the news.” He replied with an eye roll.

Ned grimaced “Yeah. I can’t believe someone could actually do that! I mean, the reporter said it was like a meat grinder blew up! That is so gross!”

Peter nodded “Yeah. Definitely inhuman. But maybe the reporters are just over exaggerating? No way could a normal human do something like what they described.” They were definitely exaggerating. Wade had gotten a little trigger happy when he realized Peter had been shot and yeah sure, Wade may have also hacked some of the gang members during his rage but it wasn't _that_ bad. Bloody? Yes. Gory? Yes. But like a meat grinder blew up? No way.

They started towards first-period class “Maybe.” Ned then gasped “What if it isn’t a normal human! What if they are a mutant? Like yo- Uh Spider-Man.”

Peter shrugged “I don’t know. Maybe. It would make sense.”

Ned grimaced again and looked slightly apologetic as he asked, “Shouldn’t you look into it then?”

Peter clapped his shoulder “As fun as that sounds Ned, Mr.Stark has forbidden me from going anywhere near that case.” But how hilarious would that be? He would be working on trying to get himself into jail. As fun as it sounded, Peter knew it was far too dangerous to actually help on the case, but maybe he could sneak a peek at the file?

“Since when did you listen to him?”

“Since he threatened me with no suit and no lab time for an indefinite time and we both know he would do it too just to spite me.”

Ned nodded “Yeah, But this guy just keeps getting worse!”

Peter hummed “Yeah, I know what you mean, I couldn’t imagine how unhinged someone has to be to kill so many people so cruelly even if they are all criminals.” He thought back to Wade, yup definitely unhinged, he mentally laughed.

“How do we know that though?” Ned asked as they sat down at their desks “How do we know they haven’t gone after innocents before?”

“We don’t. But I doubt it. Every one of their victims so far has been involved with some criminal activity. I mean, that gang before this one, from what I heard, was a new sex trafficking ring that was starting to take off.”

Ned sighed “I wish they were more like yo-Spider-Man! He wouldn’t have killed them and they would still have been taken down!”

Peter smiled at his best friend “I’m sure Spider-Man will get the next one.” He patted his shoulder reassuringly.

“Let’s hope so.” Ned sighed out.

** ||||~|||| **

_ “Wade. You really need to cut back on all the gore.” Peter sighed as he took in the scene. Bodies littered the floor covering it in blood and guts. Most of the bodies were missing limbs or eyes, one was even missing both. Wade definitely didn’t hold back when angry._

_ “But baby boy! They shot you.” He whined, his sword was dripping with blood so he kicked a body over and wiped it down their back._

_ Peter’s lip twitched upwards “My Prince Charming.” He cooed before shaking his head “I’ll be fine. It’s already healing. But-“ He glanced around the warehouse “I suppose you did do what we came here for, albeit gorier." This gang was a smaller ring of a bigger trafficking ring that they were chasing down, so Peter didn't bother trying to reign Wade back in once he started cutting away, they were here to kill them anyway after all. Though Peter would always prefer a more quiet and subtle death than the absolute blood bath Wade loved to leave behind._

_ Wade grinned, grabbed a shaking figure from the middle of the mess and threw them at his feet “I even left the ringleader alive for some questioning this time! He can even speak too!” He brightly informed him._

_ Peter’s eyes lit up “Oh, sweet! Thank you, babe.” He crouched down, grabbing the man by the back of his head and jerked it back, forcing him to look up at him “Now, are we doing this the easy way or the hard way? Either way, you’re gonna die.” _

_ The man swallowed thickly. _

** \\\\\\\\_//// **

Peter tossed his bag by the door and headed over to the fridge where he pulled out a soda before he started towards the bedroom.

Wades place was small. It had three rooms - an opened area as soon as you opened the door that was the kitchen and living/dining room. There was a door near the back of the room leading into the bedroom which had another door leading into a small bathroom.

As he passed the beat-up couch, Wade insisted it was a must-have, he noted the place was surprisingly clean. Even the bloodstain Wade had made when he tossed a bundle of bloody bandages in the corner months ago was gone. Peter assumed then that Wade must of had a bad day. The man only cleaned so thoroughly when he was really upset, something about cleaning so much being able to distract him.

Peter pushes the old creaky door open and walked in. Oh. Wade must be having a really shit day. The sheets had been replaced and the curtain that was usually littered with holes was (badly) stitched up. He could see Wade curled up in the covers burrito-style on the bed, only the top of his head visible. 

He set his soda down on the nightstand “Wade.” He called out softly, not wanting to startle him.

Wade tensed before realizing who it was and turning to face Peter “Hey Peter.”

Okay, definitely a bad day. Wade loved calling Peter all sorts of weird shit. He was pretty sure Wade hadn’t said his full first name at all in at least a year.

“Can I sit?” He asked gently.

Wade nodded “Course, you’re always welcome in my bed.”

Peter rolled his eyes fondly as he laid down next to Wade, turning on his side to face him “Want to talk about it?” He softly questioned.

“No.” Was the immediate reply.

Peter nodded, He didn’t think he would so he didn't push it. It was best to just let Wade be when he was like this, but that didn't mean Peter would leave him to go through this alone. 

“Alright. Give me some of those covers.” He said as he tugged on the blanket.

Wade huffed a laugh “I don’t think I can. I tangled myself up pretty good.” He wriggled a bit pointedly.

Peter hummed “Well, guess you’ll just have to keep me warm then.” He replied, curling up against the man. 

Wade smiled, “I think I could do that."

“Tell me about your day?” Wade then asked as he managed to sneak an arm out from his blanket to wrap around Peter, pulling him closer to himself.

Peter knew exactly what Wade was doing, so he started talking, distracting Wade from whatever it was that was bothering him.

** ........ **

Peter woke up sometime later to his stomach growling and his phone ringing.

He groaned, pressing his face into the warmth next to him.

Wade chuckled “Baby, you might want to get that.”

Peter mumbled something back about not caring but Wade reached into his back pocket and pulled out his phone but not before squeezing his ass.

“Ah, look. It’s Mister wannabe rockstar.” He chimed brightly.

Peter groaned again “What does he want? I’m off today!” He felt Wade shrug “Ugh, Fine.” He turned a bit so he could grab his phone and answer it “Hello?”

“Hey kid, where are you?”

“At a friend's, why?” Peter asked, he hoped he managed to keep his annoyance out of his voice. He had today off and he hadn't been able to sneak out to see Wade in two days, he missed his boyfriend.

“Really? Cause that friend of yours said he wasn’t with you.” Tony prompted.

“I do have other friends you know. Did you call me just to remind me how much of a loser I am or did you have something important to tell me?” Peter huffed back, not bothering to hide his annoyance this time.

“Shit, kid, I didn’t mean it like that. But yeah, I did have to talk to you about something. Avenger's stuff. Can you come to the tower?”

“Right now?” Peter was seriously regretting taking Tony's offer of being an honorary Avenger right now.

“Yup.”

Peter groaned “Is it really important?”

“Yeah kid, sorry.”

No, he wasn’t sorry at all. Tony thrived on annoying people and unlike with Wade, it was actually annoying.

Wade nudged him, mouthing ‘Go ahead.’

‘Are you sure?’ He mouthed back.

Wade nodded and Peter sighed “Alright fine, I’ll be there soon.” He told Tony.

“Great, need me to send someone to pick you up?”

“No. I’m not that far. I’ll just swing there. See you Mr.Stark.” He hung up before the man could reply.

“Guess I gotta go.” He leaned up and pressed a kiss to Wade’s mouth, pulling back just before it could get too deep.

“You tease!” Wade complained.

Peter snickered, pecked him on the lips again before slipping off the bed “I’ll try to be back tonight. Aunt May is working a graveyard shift.”

** ||||~|||| **

_ Peter can remember clearly how he met Wade AKA Deadpool. It was, after all, the same night he killed Skip. _

_ Peter unconsciously whimpered as Skip pressed an arm over his neck, keeping him still as his other hand wandered lower, slipping under his shirt and over the waistline of his jeans._

_ Tears pricked at his eyes. How pathetic was this? Peter was a superhero. He had super strength and could walk on walls! He was fucking Spider-Man! He has fought off way stronger guys than this and won. Why was this any different? Why did Peter feel like he was the weak asthma ridden kid from before the spider bite? Why did he feel so scared? Skip was a single guy, taller than him sure but not stronger. Peter could easily push him away and run-_

_ “Don’t look too sad Peter. I’ll make you feel good.” Skip whispered into his ear before kissing down his neck "So good. You'll be begging me for more, I promise."_

_ Peter blanked. His mind went fuzzy and his eyes distant. He was peripherally aware of the hand slipping into his jeans and the mouth sucking on his neck but his mind has shut down. Only one thought echoed in his head -_

_ Get off. _

_ Get off me. _

_ Stop it! _

_ Get off. Get off. Get off. Get off. _

** _ GET OFF! _ **

_ Peter screamed, “GET OFF ME!” He shoved Skip back hard. The man stumbled backward at the surprising strength of the push. He looked startled but it didn't last long, the wide eyes narrowed with annoyance._

_ “I was gonna do this nicely Peter. I was gonna be gentle.” He started for Peter again, his eyes darkening "I'll have to just show you-" _

_ "Leave me alone! You fucking pervert!" Peter cut him off, spinning out of the way of reaching arms and ran further into the alley. _

_ Skip looked amused “You should have gone the other way.” He stated calmly. _

_ Peter looked ahead to see a dead end. Shit. He glanced around wildly, stopping about a foot from the brick wall._

_ Shit.Shit.Shit.Shit.Shit. _

_ Skip grabbed his arm and tossed him to the ground, straddling him with a grin “I’m gonna have fun with this.” He leaned down to kiss Peter but the teen turned his head away, Skip merely grabbed his chin and forced him to look back at him. Peter felt his heart jump into his throat as he got an arm free and started feeling for something to help him. He grabbed the first thing his hand landed on, _ _squeezed his eyes shut and slammed it into Skip’s face.Multiple times. He felt warm liquid hit his face and hand but he didn’t realize just how hard he actually hit him until the man fell on top of him, limp. _

_ Peter gasped for air, choking on a sob as he pushed the bastard off him and scrambling to the side where he pressed against the wall. He finally opened his eyes and took in the glass bottle in his hand and the bloody face of his attacker.The bottle slipped out of his grip, breaking on the ground, he followed after as he fainted. _

_ He woke up sometime later, covered in blankets. He heard humming coming from his left and he sat up instantly, turning to see a man in a hoodie and princess sweats standing at a stove. _

_The man turned at the sound of Peter moving “Ah you're awake! Are you hungry?” He held up a pan “‘fraid I’m only good at making tacos.” _

_ Peter blinked dumbly at him for a moment “Where am I? Who are you?” _

_ “Oh! How rude of me, I’m Wade Wilson!” The name tingled something in the back of Peter’s head “I found you in an alley and thought you might not want to wake up on the grimy ground next to a dead body.” _

_ “Oh. Wait. **Dead**? I killed him?” Peter stared at the wall, dazed. He should probably be more horrified. He **had **apparently murdered someone. But honestly, Peter mostly felt relieved. So fucking relieved that it was over. That he never had to be scared of Skip coming after him again. A dead man can't attack you, after all, they were dead._

_He started laughing and laughing. He leaned over on himself, his hands holding his stomach as his whole body shook with his laughter and his eyes teared up.  _

_ Wade turned back to the stove, giving Peter the privacy to break. _

**\\\\\\\\_////**

Peter swung into the tower. Nobody was in the communal room so Peter headed into the elevator.

“Welcome, Peter. Boss had requested I bring you immediately to the launch room.”

“That’s fine Fri. Thanks.” He settles back onto the elevator wall with a sigh. What could Tony possibly need to talk about? And in the launch room? That was where Tony kept the Avenger's aircraft. Were they flying somewhere? He really hoped not.

** ||||~|||| **

_ When Peter pulled himself back together enough to stop laughing, Wade was sitting at the coffee table with a large plate of tacos in front of him. _

_ “Hey, you’re back! Are you hungry?” He asked, holding out a taco._

_ Peter swallowed a couple times “I-Water?” He hesitatingly replied. The guy found Peter next to a dead body and he didn't call the cops? Either he was a criminal or he wanted something. He glanced around the room, there was a window next to the T.V and a door to the left and behind him. The problem was he didn't know if the door was locked or if the man was fast enough to catch him. Peter would honestly prefer for the least bloodshed right now as he was super exhausted both mentally and physically, he wasn't sure if he could fight this man. Hopefully, he wouldn't have too as his spidey sense wasn't going off but he still watched the man tensely, just in case._

_ “Coming right up.” Wade jumped off the floor and pretty much skipped over to the fridge. Peter stared blankly as Wade grabbed a bottle and closed the fridge door before tossing it over to him. Peter caught it out of reflex. _

_ “Ooh, nice catch!” _

_ Peter kept one eye on the man as he opened the bottle, sniffed it slightly out of wariness then took a sip when he deemed it safe. He drank the whole bottle and was handed another one afterward, Wade leaned on the back of the couch looking completely amused._

_ “Slow down, you don’t want to choke.” _

_ Peter chugged half of the second bottle before taking a breather. He looked the man over again. Wade was tall, scarred and older- maybe late 20’s early 30’s, It was kinda hard to tell with the scarring. He was also pretty attractive, Peter slammed that thought into the deepest part of his brain. He did not want to think of anything like that right now.  _

_ “What do you want?” He finally asked. _

_ Wade hummed “Good question! I want a lot of things. The new Victoria’s Secret angel wings for one! I bet I would be so sexy! Maybe the James Charles palette? Oooh and those heels from-“ _

_ “I meant with me.” Peter cut in, hopefully hiding the small upward quirk of his lips. This man was definitely unashamed of himself._

_ “Oh, nothing then.” Wade shrugged lightly as he rounded the couch and walked back over to the coffee table._

_ Peter stares at him in disbelief “So you just so happen to make it a habit to bring sixteen-year-olds you find unconscious in alleyways back to your place?” Sarcasm dripped off the words. _

_ “Nope!” Wade sat back down in front of the tacos “Hungry?” He pushed the plate closer to Peter “Promise it’s not poisoned! I would offer to eat it first but I can’t die.” _

_ Wait, can’t die? Name is Wade Wilson- “You’re Deadpool!” Peter exclaimed in surprise, “Tony is always pissed off at you!”  _

_No wonder Peter felt there was something familiar about the guy. He had seen videos of the man before. Tony had thought it would keep Peter from wanting to meet the man but honestly? Seeing how many puns and movie references the man could make in any situation made him just want to meet him more. He never told Tony that of course. The genius playboy philanthropist would probably have an aneurysm if he ever found out Peter found the man more amusing than annoying like he did.  _

_ “Oh? You know Mr.Tin-Can man?” _

_ Peter hesitated but nods. _

_ “Oooh Sorry. Nobody deserves **that**.” Wade winced dramatically._

_ Peter huffed a laugh “Oh my god. Tony would kill me if he found out I was with you.” _

_ “You can leave if you want.” Wade shrugged, nodding towards the front door. _

_ Peter paused “Really?” He repeated doubtfully. _

_ Wade looked offended “I may un-alive people but I am an honest man! Honestly!” _

_ Peter felt his lip twitch again as Wade waved his hand wildly almost throwing the taco in his hands into the wall. _

_ “If you didn’t want anything, why did you help me?” Peter asked curiously.  _

_ “I saw what happened. The last part anyway. You have a very strong arm! White didn’t think it was a good idea to just leave you there but Yellow didn’t want to explain to anyone why we had a wounded teen with us and I wanted to make sure you were okay. And then they started arguing so I brought you here so they’d shut up. It was close anyway.” _

_ “White and Yellow?” Peter asked curiously._

_ “Oh yeah, The voices in my head! They say hi~” Wade grinned and took another bite of his taco. _

_ “Hi. Uh, White and Yellow.” Peter blinked at the man “Thank you all for helping me.” _

_ Wade froze and blinked at the teen in amused wonder. _

_ Peter flushed lightly “What?” He demanded, crossing his arms self-consciously._

_ “You’re the first person to ever greet them back like they are real. They are both currently freaking out right now.” He laughed._

_ “But they are, aren’t they?” Peter stated with a smile, “They may be in your head but you can still hear them and talk to them. That, to me, makes them just as real as you.” _

_ Wade looked at him with teary eyes “I think I may love you.” He breathed out._

_ Peter rolled his eyes. Today was so weird.  _

**\\\\\\\\_////**

“Peter! What took you so long.” Tony said as soon as he walked in.

Peter rolled his eyes “I came as soon as I could.” He replied, glancing around the room “What is everyone doing here?” He asked. Everyone being - Steve, Bucky, Clint, Wanda, and Bruce. Nat was away on another mission and Sam was doing something Peter wasn't sure of, maybe a doctor's appointment? He didn't know. Thor and Loki were off-planet and he honestly didn't know about the others. 

“There’s another alien attack. Fury asked us to help. With as little damage as we can.” Steve informed him, glancing at everyone pointedly, even Peter. Rude, Peter was probably the only one here who created the least amount of damage in a fight! Maybe. He thought back to a couple of his previous fights and mentally winced. Okay, so maybe not. But nobody else in this room could say it either! So, hah, in your face Steve.

Peter nodded “What are we waiting for then?” He really hoped it wouldn't take too long. 

“You kid, come on.” 


	2. The Devil is in the details

“-police stated they will be looking into the likelihood of Red being a group-“

“Took them long enough.”  Peter said with an eye roll as he turned the T.V off and slipped on his Spider-Man outfit. He then went over to the window and shoved it open, crawling out onto his fire escape and headed to the roof while pulling on his mask.

Hopefully, the sight of Spider-Man would help people relax. The public had been pretty antsy since the police had publicly announced Red as a serial killer a few months ago. They tried to keep it on the down low at first but even they had to admit Red wasn't going to be caught soon. They had only managed to get away with waiting so long because while most of the scenes were gruesome (blame Wade) there wasn't much to connect them together except that the victims were all criminals and some had similar wounds. Though even they had to admit it couldn't just be a coincidence after the sixth crime scene and so they were forced to call a press conference to announce the new serial killer.

News reports, Talk shows, articles and even magazines were soon filled with all sorts of things about the serial killer. The public had mixed reactions, some were indifferent as the victims were criminals, some assumed it was a new villain instead of just a simple serial killer, others thought either way the Superheroes would catch them soon but there was one constant, Everybody was terrified the longer Red existed without being caught or new evidence showed up. Spider-Man had to reassure people he 'was working on It!' and he'd 'keep them safe' whenever he went out on patrol.

Peter snorted. How ironic. The superhero that protects them, the one they believe to never kill, is the serial killer they are all afraid of.

** ||||~|||| **

_ “You’re Spider-Man!” _

_ Peter nearly fell off the roof he was standing on. _

_He turned to see Deadpool laughing at him “Sorry, didn’t mean to make you nearly go splat.” _

_ Wade. _

_Peter hadn’t seen the man in two weeks. The teen had left after eating some tacos (which were surprisingly really good), Wade let him go with a grin and a wave, cheerfully telling he could come over whenever he wanted. Peter wasn’t sure how to handle that so he just left quietly. _

_ “Uh, Hi.” He replied dumbly. _

_ Wade tilted his head “You sound familiar.” He tapped a finger to his masked lip "Did we fuck before?"_

_ “I said one word. How could you possibly tell if my voice sounds familiar just from that?” Peter wondered with flushed cheeks. He decided to ignore the last part for now. _

_ “Oh, I’ve recognized people from less.” Wade winked, at least Peter thinks he did. It was kinda hard to tell with the mask. _

_ Before Peter could reply, he heard a scream. He bolted towards the noise with Wade stumbling after him. When they got there they saw a man pinning a women to the ground, one hand wrapped around her neck while the other pointed the gun at her face. _

_ “Hey there! Didn’t your parents ever tell you it was rude to point guns at people?” Peter called out._

_ "Shut up! This bitch deserves to die! She's a cheating lying whore!" The man shouted enraged._

_ The woman whimpered "Please, don't do this-" _

_ "Shut up! You bitch!" he clenched his fist around her neck. _

_ "Spi-spider-Man. Help." The woman gasped out between tears._

_"It'll be alright ma'am. Sir, please step away. I don't want to hurt you."_

_The man scoffs "No. This bitch cheated on me! She's a slut!"_

_"Hey now, that's not nice!" Wade said with an audible pout._

_"I did-didn't cheat Da-danny." The woman started crying "I pr-promise! Please." She pleaded, green eyes filled with fear._

_"Fucking liar! I saw you two together! You fucking bitch ass slut!"_

_The woman whimpered and his hand tightened even more causing her to start choking._

_"Sir! Please, let's talk about this yeah? I'm sure it's probably a misunderstanding." Peter insisted as calmly as he could. He kept his hands raised, palms facing forward in hopes of calming the man down._

_Wade shrugged "Yeah, Who knows? Maybe she was fucking your clone? Is that still considered cheating?" He tilted his head curiously._   
  
_"So not the time." Peter hissed at Wade, the man just shrugged._

_"Shut up! I don't fucking care if it was the damn queen! She's a lying fucking cunt!" _

_"Sir, Please don't do this." The gun was far to close to the woman's face for Peter to use his webs and he didn't want to risk the man accidently hitting the trigger as it got pulled away. _

_"Sir please, think about this." Peter pleaded "Murder isn't the answer." _

_"Yeah, Prison is never fun. Believe me." Wade informed him with a wave of his hand.**** _ <strike></strike>

_The man looked thoughtful and for a moment Peter hoped he was going to get up but _ _t__o Peter's horror, he instead grinned and pressed the trigger. A loud bang echoed in the air as the woman went limp, her cries cut off leaving silence, and a ringing in Peter's ears, behind._

_Blood and bits of bone dripped down the mans face as he laughed, "Ugly ass bitch deserves it!" He crowed as he stood up, a crazy glint in his eyes._

_ Peter’s mind blanked and before he knew it he had webbed the man onto the ground, his hands and legs webbed to the concrete as he stood over him. He knocked the gun out of his hand and it skidded to a stop a few feet away._

_ “Why did you shoot her?” He asked darkly. _

_ The man scoffed “If I’m going to jail anyway I might as well take that slut down with me!” _

_Peter stared at the man for a long moment, he shook his head with disgust and knelt down next to him_ _ “Too bad you aren’t going to jail.” He whispered lowly._

_ The man had just enough time to look confused before Peter webbed his mouth and nose shut. The man’s eyes widened with startled terror as he struggled, his hands jerking where they had been webbed to the ground, trying uselessly to break free.  Peter stared blankly down at him until he stilled “Perhaps, you’ll learn not to shoot people next time.” He said lightly.  _

_ “As much as I don’t care he’s dead. Shouldn’t you? Aren’t you supposed to be the Friendly neighborhood Spider-Man or something?” Wade asked. _

_ Peter paused then stood up and turned to Wade "Accidents happen. People can't expect Spider-Man to save **everyone**." He replied innocently._

_ Wade tilted his head "You've killed before." It was more of a statement than a question but Peter answered anyway._

_ "Not on purpose." He admits with a shrug._

_ He shouldn't be so calm about this. He knew he shouldn't be but-He couldn't find it in himself to really care. That bastard had killed his girlfriend point blank just because he knew he was going to jail either way. Why should Peter have let him live? He already killed Skip so why should one more person (who also deserves it in Peter's opinion) matter? _

_ Wade gasps dramatically "You're the kid! The one I took from the alley!" He jumped up and down while pointing at him.  _

_ Peter blinked at him in surprise "How-You know what? Doesn't matter." He tilted his head and cursed, pulling out the web dissolvent he always kept on his person, he knelt back down and sprayed it over the man, getting rid of the evidence. He made sure he didn't leave a single shred of web behind before he hurriedly tugged Wade away._

_ "Police." Was all he said as he ran. He was glad he had the foresight to hack his suit so Tony couldn't see any recordings he didn't approve of or he had deleted. He really wasn't in the mood to argue with Tony over the morality of killing a man._

_ Wade let himself be pulled along, though he was skipping a little "You know. You just got a hundred times hotter." _

_ Peter laughed.  _

**\\\\\\\\_////**

"Peter." 

The teen's head snapped up from his phone "Uh, Yeah?" 

MJ shot him a deadpan look "Really loser?"

Ned sighed.

Peter pouted "What?"

Ned shook his head, "Dude, you've been on your phone since lunch started twenty minutes ago. What's so interesting?"

Peter blinked at them a couple times before shrugging and, after subtly clicking onto a different tab (they didn't need to see his texts with Wade), turned the phone around. It was an article about the serial killer, Red, and included a few conspiracy theories that Peter found hilarious. One being that Red was an alien who escaped the government and went on a hunting spree for food, found a liking for criminal flesh (because criminals apparently taste different?) and now couldn't stop eating them. How they came up with that? He didn't know. But hey, at least it made more sense then the theory that Red was actually a new satanic cult whose members find and kill criminals for some sort of ritual that supposedly would summon the devil and wipe out all sin from the world. How does that even make sense? Why would a _satanic_ cult want to wipe out sin? Isn't that supposed to be their thing? 

"Why are you reading about _him_?" Ned asked horrified.

Peter frowned "Hey! It could be a woman too! Don't be sexist, Ned." He chided with disapproval.

MJ rolled her eyes, looking up from her book, "Missing the point nerd, though he is right." She gave Ned a look before turning back to Peter "But this is definitely not a woman. It's far too gruesome."

Peter shrugged "Okay fine but still, this person is everywhere recently. I want to know what's going on! Mr.Stark isn't letting me anywhere near the case!" He complained. It really was difficult to know how close you are to being found out if you can't look at your own file. Sure, he could sneak into the police database and Shield files but Tony always kept the case on the down low whenever Peter came to visit! Something about not wanting to corrupt such a pure innocent soul, Peter mentally rolled his eyes. Pure and innocent his ass. Even if he wasn't Red, Peter had gone through far too much to still be considered _innocent _or_ pure_.

"And that's a problem how?" Ned shook his head, voice pulling Peter out of his thoughts, "If anything dude, I am super glad you don't have to work on this case! What if they try to kill you!? I can't live without my best friend." Ned worried.

"Okay, first off, Aw thanks dude, same. Second, Red only goes after criminals. Why would they attack me?" Peter asked.

MJ snorted "You do know being a vigilante is technically breaking more than twenty laws right?"

"Yeah but it's harmless! I'm helping people!" Peter replied defensively.

"Maybe dude, but who knows how Red chooses his targets? He went after a guy who shoplifted the other day!" Ned retorted.

Peter shook his head "That guy wasn't just a shoplifter. I looked him up, he beat, raped and killed five women in the past year. And that's just what the police could connect him too! They believe he may have done it to even more women." 

MJ looked disgusted "That is sick."

"I know right!" Peter had really enjoyed slicing him up and dumping his own mixture of salt, alcohol, citric acid and undiluted apple and white vinegar over the wounds before leaving him to slowly bleed out to death. The mixture smelled terrible but Peter felt _so_ satisfied when it made the man scream so loud that Peter's ears rang for hours afterwards.

"Pete, Bro, I love you but you are really started to sound like you are rooting for this guy." Ned set a hand on his arm "He's a murderer. Even if his victims are all criminals that's still _murder_."

Peter rolled his eyes "I am not rooting for this guy. Honest. I just find the fact that he can track and kill so many people without being found out yet interesting. It's just insane. Even the Avengers are having a difficult time! The _Avengers_ Ned." 

Ned nodded "You think I could probably hack him?" He suggested hesitantly.

MJ shook her head "You'd have to know what to hack first."

Ned sighed in relief "Right. Can-can we stop talking about this now then? I want to keep my appetite." 

MJ shrugged before she went back to her reading and Peter shot him a look of apology "Sorry dude." He patted his back gently.

He wished he could tell Ned he didn't have to worry. That Red, Peter, wouldn't ever kill innocents or genuine petty criminals. He went after people who didn't care about others, who wouldn't hesitate to turn their own gun onto someone else, people who manage to avoid the law catching up with them. But he knew his best friend wouldn't understand. Nobody would be able to understand why he had started taking matters into his own hands, well, nobody besides maybe Wade. 

Ned shot him a weak smile "S'fine. Not your fault there's a psycho going around killing people out of some screwed sense of justice."**** <strike></strike>

**………**

****'Baby shark, doo-doo. doo-doo. doo-doo. Baby shark, doo-doo. doo-doo. doo-doo.' Peter bopped to the imaginary beat as he waited for his target on the roof of a building across from the man's office.

The man in question, Rod hors, was a con artist who employed pyramid schemes and outright scams. He'd been the reason for twenty different people taking their own life due to being in debt because the man tricked them into giving over thousands of dollars. Now normally, Spider-Man could have taken care of this with a few well-placed reports to the police but the man had done something even Peter couldn't forgive. 

He took advantage of a dying woman.

He promised her he would give all the money she'd make from his scam- sorry business- to her children. And lo and behold what does he do not even an hour after she dies? He takes all her money and leaves her kids with a ton of debt. They were barely scraping by to begin with, Peter knew this because one of the kids was friends with his Aunt May's co-worker's daughter who ranted about the bastard to her and she in turn ranted about the dick to May who in turn ranted about the jackass to Peter. And well, obviously Peter couldn't just let this go but he was unsure at first if he could go after the guy without it being traced back to him somehow, so he researched and watched the man for a few weeks.

Thankfully (or unfortunately) the asshole had done the same thing to plenty of people and a lot of people had talked about him online and in public, so nothing could be traced obviously to Peter. Whose to say Red didn't just so happen to over hear about the man while getting coffee or saw his name pop up while scrolling on the internet? Nobody but Red knew how he chose his targets after all. (He couldn't help but remember the Public and Ned's wariness about how Red chose their targets. He could understand how some would be worried. But Peter and Wade never went after people who genuinely only did petty crime (Those criminals were for Spider-Man to deal with) or were innocent. While Wade wouldn't mind going in sword and guns a blazing, Peter liked to make sure they didn't miss anything. He couldn't risk getting caught. Not only would that suck, He would probably end up in prison for superpowered individuals (Which according to Wade was not fun) but his identity as Spider-Man would get revealed, The public would _never_ trust a superhero again if that happened. 

Peter may be a bit crazy but Spider-Man wasn't. He was the protector of queens, the superhero for the little guy, the one who would put you in jail rather than harm you. He made people feel _safe _and it would kill Peter if that changed.

That didn't mean Peter was just gonna stop killing though. Peter couldn't imagine ever doing that. He's gone way too far, has lost way too much and has a crazy bloodlust he can't satisfy with a few spars with bank robbers. He needs to see the life drain from smug arrogant faces, to see their horror when they realize they weren't going to make it to the next day. He lived off of their cries of mercy and begs of forgiveness. 

Peter never said he was sane. He was just very good at pretending like he was.

**||||~||||**

_Peter stared down at his work table blankly, one hand working on his homework while the other tapped, hidden underneath the table, at his leg as he thought._

_He's killed three people including Skip and he still can't find it in himself to **care**. To be horrified at the way he so easily snapped a mans neck or watched as another choked to death in front of him. He was aware it wasn't healthy, that it wasn't something people would approve of if they found out, but he **didn't** care. All he **could **care about is how many people he had probably saved by getting rid of them, of how many people's lives he had saved. Those people Peter had killed were criminals, murders, rapist. They would have just as easily killed Peter or someone else themselves given the chance, Peter was just taking that chance away from them. Forever. So why was he still thinking about this? _

_He heard the lab door swish open and snapped his gaze back to his paper, his tapping continued._

_"Hey, kid! You're here early."_

_Peter glanced up with a quirked brow "Mr.Stark. It's five-thirty. You're the late one."_

_Tony looked briefly startled "Shit really? Sorry kid, got held up at the boringest meeting ever."_

_Peter snorted "First, boringest isn't a word and second, actually I don't have a second."_

_Tony looked offended "Excuse you, You're talking to Tony fucking Stark. I invented the dictionary."_

_"Uh, I'm pretty sure the dictionary was created in the 1500's so unless you're finally admitting you're ancient..." Peter trailed off with a cheeky grin._

_Tony slapped the back of his head gently "Brat."_

_Peter just laughed brightly at him._

**\\\\\\\\_////**

"-This time they left behind a stack of files, the Police had gone on record admitting these files were un-doctored copies of the victims' client lists. These files show varies instances where the victim, Rod Hors, had been scamming and blackmailing his clients-"

"I can't believe you went without me!" Wade complained over the sound of the news playing on the TV.

Peter had a free day again, which just meant he didn't have to go to the lab or hang out with Ned and Aunt May was busy at work, so he decided to come visit his boyfriend. They were currently cuddling on the couch, more like Peter was sitting on Wade's lap while the older man hugged him, and watching the news. Peter always found it fucking hilarious and fascinating what people could come up with.

Peter patted his cheek "Not like you haven't gone without me before." He said as he shifted so he was facing Wade, his legs on either side of his boyfriends hips, straddling him.

Wade pouted "Still." He whined, drawing the word out.

Peter laughed, wrapping his arms around Wade's shoulders and pecking his lips "We'll go together next time." He promised with an amused eye roll.

"You bet your sweet ass we will." Wade obviously then followed the statement with a pointed squeeze of Peter's ass. 

Peter huffed a laugh "What is your obsession with my ass?" 

"It's a really nice ass." Wade replied seriously, squeezing again.

Peter pressed a smile into Wade shoulder "You're an idiot."

"Maybe." Wade shrugged then he added with a whistle "Dat ass doe." 

Peter pulled back to grin teasingly at him "Oh? Do you really like it? I don't think I believe you."

"-urge people to please contact them if you see anything or anyone suspicious-" 

The news continued in the background as Wade stood up with Peter in his arms and headed towards the bedroom.

"Guess I'll just have to convince you just how much I really like it then." Wade laid him on the bed, leaning over him.

Peter stared up at him with a cheeky smile "I'm gonna need a lot of convincing." He shot back.

"Better get started then." Wade breathed against his lips.

Peter's reply was a gasping moan as Wade palmed him over his jeans "Fuck, _Yes_."

**||||~||||**

_Peter quirked a brow “What’s this for?” He asked curiously as Wade handed him a box. It was a plain box wrapped with the comic strip section from the local newspaper which caused Peter to roll his eyes fondly._

_ “Open it.” Wade urged as he sat down next to him on the couch._

_ Peter shot him a look but did as told. He flipped open the lid to reveal dark black leather. He pulled it out to reveal it was a suit. It looked kind of like his Spider-Man one but pitch black with barely noticeable sliver streaks covering it. It even came with a matching mask. _

_ “What’s this for?” He asked feeling it. it was surprisingly soft, like silk almost._

_ “Can’t have anyone recognizing Spider-Man killing people. New York would explode and while this place is a shit hole, I kinda like it.” _

_ Peter grimaced, Wade was right. Not literally of course, but the citizens of New York trusted their Friendly neighborhood Spider-Man to protect them. If they ever found out Spider-Man wouldn’t hesitate to kill someone like they believed, there would be mass panic. _

_ He turned to Wade with a small smile “Thank you.” _

_ “Not a problem Baby boy. Can’t have my favorite person going to jail after all.” He sent him a wink. _

_Peter rolled his eyes even as a smile tugged at his lips._


	3. Chapter 3

"Out of my way loser."

Peter mentally rolled his eyes as Flash shoved passed him, knocking into both him and Ned as he did. It didn't matter that the hallway had room for him to pass without touching them, no of course not, he had to walk right where they were standing. 

"Can he not go a day without being a dick?" Ned huffed, glaring after the bully.

"Just ignore him Ned. We only have a few months left in school and then we will never have to see him so often again."

"I know but still you could-"

Peter shook his head, already knowing what Ned was gonna say. They've been having this argument since the day Ned found out about Peter's spider problem.

"It's fine Ned. It's not worth it."

Ned huffed “You need to start standing up for yourself! It’s not healthy.” 

Peter gave him a pointed look.

“Oh no. Don’t give me that look! I try! Not very well and I mostly chicken out but I at least try to stand up to him!” Ned defended “You just let it happen.”

Peter shut his locker “What makes you think I’m not beating his ass in my mind?” He retorted teasingly.

Ned groaned “Peter!” He gave his best friend a puppy dog look “He’s a _ bully _.”

Peter patted his back with an amused smile “Is he? I didn’t realize. I always thought he just showed his affection by breaking my nose.”

Ned mimed slamming his head into the locker “Dude.” He breathed out, turning to look back at Peter “I love you but please stop being such a self-sacrificing idiot before I tell Mr.Stark.”

Peter shook his head “You wouldn’t! We had a deal.”

“That was before Flash tripped you in the bathroom and you nearly brained yourself on the counter!” Ned exclaimed. 

“To be fair, I doubt Flash noticed that puddle of water before he shoved me.” Peter replied idly.

“That’s not the _ point!_” Ned teared up “Peter. _ Please _. I know you don’t want anyone to know because you don’t want him coming after me or someone else or risk people finding out about you-know-what but just like-“ Ned cut off with a wild wave of his hands and a frenzied look in his eyes.

“Sorry, I don’t speak mime. I’ll try to learn it later. Hey, maybe you can recommend me someone?” Peter started to head to class but MJ stopped him, literally. She grabbed his shoulder firmly and pushed him back against his locker “Oh Hi, Where did you come from?” Peter blinked at her in surprise.

She narrowed her eyes, ignoring the question “Ned is right. Flash has been getting more aggressive lately. Who's to say what he will stop at? You could have _ died _ in that bathroom if you didn’t have your incredible sense of awareness.” He opened his mouth, definitely about to give a sarcastic retort (probably about how she would know what he did in the bathroom) but she glared at him until he snapped it shut again “You need help, Peter.” 

Shit. You know she’s serious when she goes for the first name.

“I’m fine! Geez, I don’t know why you guys are so worried, it’s not like I haven’t been dealing with him since middle school. And hey look? Not dead.” He huffed crossing his arms.

“Answer me this.” MJ started, mirroring his stance and quirking a brow, “If you found me or Ned were being constantly attacked and insulted every day and we weren’t telling anyone, what would you do?”

Peter knew what she was doing and he hated it. 

She stared him down until he finally bit out reluctantly, “Tell you to get evidence and tell a teacher.”

“And if we refused?” She continued with a pointed expression on her face.

Peter sighed “This is different MJ.”

“Why? Because you can defend yourself? Because you can heal quicker? Because you know you can fight back if it came down to it?” She pressed.

Peter’s lips thinned “That isn’t fair.”

“No, you know what’s not fucking fair? Expecting your friends to just stand by while you let yourself be fucking hung Peter!” She shouted, anger lacing the tone.

Peter flinched back in surprise. She must have been worrying over this for a while as Peter has never seen her so worked up over something that she actually started _shouting_.

Ned breathed out shaky as he agreed, “She’s right.” He said “You may heal Pete but it’s not fun watching it. What if one day Flash goes too far? And you don’t even think to stop it because you’ve gotten so used to just letting it happen huh? Are you gonna let him push you down the stairs or..or” He choked out “Or let him beat you until your black and blue and half conscious on the ground because you don’t want to fight back in case you hurt him!” Ned shook his head “I can’t- I can’t just stand by and watch this anymore. I can’t.”

Peter stares blankly at them, his mind racing. He didn’t realize they were so bothered by this. But if Tony got involved he would make sure Flash's life was absolutely hell. Which, while Peter does find Flash annoying, he doesn't think Flash deserves to be completely ruined.

“We’re telling Stark if you don’t. Which we all know you won’t.” MJ stated, pulling him out of his thoughts.

He opened his mouth to respond when a shout caught their attention and they turned to see a teacher walking over to them.

“What is going on here?” She demanded as she looked between the three.

“Nothing Ms.Sawyer.” MJ stepped back “We were just heading to class.” She shot Peter another look that suggested she wasn’t done talking to him before she left, still obviously fuming.

Ms. Sawyer looked between Ned and Peter with a quirked brow “Well?”

“Right, sorry! We’ll be going now?” Ned grabbed Peter’s arm and started for third-period chemistry “Sorry again, Ms.Sawyer!”

He let himself be pulled along as he thought about how to best deal with the situation he found himself in.

**||||~||||**

_'Please be home.' Peter thought as he knocked at the door hurriedly, his other hand unconsciously tightened it's grip on his mask._ _The door creaked opened a few moments later and a gun was pointed at him with a cocking noise._

_Peter merely raised a brow "Really Wade?" He huffed, staring down the barrel, deadpan._

_Wade peered his head around the door and blinked at him a couple times, "S&M? What are you doing here?" He didn't move the gun._

_Peter narrowed his eyes "Okay, first off, Never call me that again. Second," Peter took a shaky breath, "I need help." _

_"Ooh, Does your daddy know you snuck out to see a criminal?" He winked suggestively._

_"My dad's ten feet under and currently covered in dirt and worms, so who knows." Peter retorted dryly._

_Wade laughed and pulled the door open, setting his gun into the waist of his sweats. Peter took note that they were the same garishly pink princess ones Wade was wearing when they first met about a month ago. _

_"Come on in then, sweet cheeks." He stepped back with a mock bow._

_Peter rolled his eyes as he passed him into the apartment, it was still a complete mess. He had to step over a pile of empty bullet boxes and burrito wrappers to sit down on the couch. He fiddled nervously with the mask in his hands._

_"So, what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you again?" Wade asked as he sat down on the coffee table in front of Peter, it creaked under his weight but he didn't seem to notice._

_Peter's lips thinned, he hesitated before choking out "I killed someone again." _

_Wade nodded "Ahh, I see. And you're having a mental breakdown over the morality of it?"_

_"No." Peter shook his head, because he really wasn't. He already knew it was morally wrong not matter what but- "I'm freaking out because I **didn't** **care**."_

_Wade tilted his head "Didn't care about what?"_

_"That I killed them! Wade, It's not- not normal to be so okay with that! I know that but I-" He stopped and started again "They-he was robbing someone at knife point, I- wasn't fast enough and he stabbed the man. I-" Peter's voice shook as he spoke "I just- my mind blanked. I just- I couldn't believe- it pissed me off!" Peter exclaimed, looking up with teary eyes, "The man he was robbing didn't do anything wrong! He gave the robber his money and all his things and the guy just- stabbed him because he didn't want to go to jail! Wade he killed a man because he saw his face! He knew it was gonna happen, he probably planned to kill the man all along but-" Peter slumped against the couch and scrubbed his eyes with his hands, he took a shuddering breath before he continued quietly, "I snapped his neck. I wasn't planning on it at first but just watching that man smugly count the money he took as the other bled out behind him-" He shook his head, staring at the ground "It pissed me off."_

_Wade hummed "I get it. I never really cared either. I always assumed that I would, you know? But then I joined the army for a bit and killed someone for the first time and I realized that death is unavoidable. Why should I care, If people are gonna die anyway?" Wade shrugged "Death doesn't care who lives and who dies, so why should I?"_

_Peter swallowed glancing up, "Yeah?"_

_Wade shot a grin at him "Perfectly fine! Though I'm sure Iron ass wouldn't agree but then again he's a fucking hypocrite. He tries to kill me whenever he sees me."_

_Peter's eyes widened, "Really?" He knows Tony didn't like Wade but he didn't realize that he hated the man enough to actually want to kill him._

_Wade nodded "All the fucking time!" Then he added "Don't worry about it too much. You'll just make yourself crazy."_

_Peter nodded, his eyes __drifting_ _to a picture off to the left of Wade, (hanging up next a poster of Deadpool riding a unicorn) it was Wade sitting next an older woman in dark glasses. She was grimacing in disgust as Wade, who was sitting next to her, held his baby sized hands over her head in the shape of rabbit ears. Wade followed his gaze and laughed._

_"Ahh, Blind Al. She was great." Wade hummed "Was my roommate for a while before she finally kicked the bucket. I still don't miss that bitch. Stole so much of my weed you know?"_ _ Wade stood up and headed for the kitchen, "You want something to drink? I got hot chocolate!" _

_Peter shot him a small smile, "I could go for some hot chocolate right now." He agreed._

_"Hot chocolate coming up then Spidey-baby!"_

_"Peter." _

_Wade paused halfway to the counter, "Huh?"_

_"My name, It's Peter Parker." He kept his gaze on the picture across from him, He wondered who took the picture, as he waited for Wade's response._

_"Do you like big marshmallows or small marshmallows in your hot chocolate Petey-pie?" The noise of a cabinet opening and closing sounded behind him._

_Peter's lip twitched upwards and he relaxed against the couch cushions "Who drinks Hot chocolate with big marshmallows?"_

_"You're supposed to say size doesn't matter!" Wade whined, opening and closing another cabinet._

_Peter laughed "Sorry, you're right. What matters is whether you have the rainbow ones or the plain white?"_

** ////_\\\\\\\**

"One hundred and Twenty-one, one hundred and twenty-two, one hundred and twenty-three-" 

"What are you doing?" Tony asked as he walked into the lab.

Peter cursed and shot him a look "You made me lose count!"

Tony held his hands up in surrender "Lose count of what?"

Peter held up his hands "I was counting how many little stick things I had on my hands." He admitted.

Tony furrowed his brows, "Stick things?" He asked.

"Yeah, you know, the reason I can stick to walls? Spider's have them too. What, did you think I was actually just sticky?" Peter rolled his eyes.

"Ignoring that, why are you counting them?" Tony walked over to his seat, probably not wanting to admit that he really did think Peter was just sticky. The idiot.

"You were taking too long! I got bored."

"Why didn't you just get started on the suit?"

Peter stared at the man deadpan, "You mean besides the fact that you threatened to ban me from the tower and take away my suit if I ever got within ten feet of it without you here?" The sarcasm dripped off his tongue easily.

"Alright, alright. Fair point." Tony waved a hand and a holographic image of Peter's suit popped up "But to be fair, you nearly blew the lab up last time."

"How was I supposed to know!" Peter whined as he walked up to Tony.

The older superhero's lip twitched upwards "Common sense? You don't normally combine-"

"What are we working on today?" Peter asked loudly cutting his mentor off.

Tony chuckled before turning serious "Well, I was thinking on upgrading your recording function." 

Peter nodded "Cool, why?"

Tony sighed "I don't know how to put this easily so-" He set a hand on Peter's shoulder "You're gonna be working on the Red case with me."

Peter blinked a couple times "I'm sorry what? I thought you didn't want me near the case!"

"I don't! But it's obvious we need more hands on this. You have the ability to sneak around and get into places some of us oldies can't fit. Even Natasha and Clint, no matter what they say."

Peter looked at him warily "So you want me to what? Sneak around criminal hideouts and just hope I'll catch Red in the act?"

Tony shook his head "No. I have a theory that Red is looking for something specific."

"Really? How?" Peter asked.

"All of the most recent gang murders are connected by the fact that they were associated or are lead by a main group."

"Really? What group?" He wasn't that surprised Tony had come to that conclusion, The man was a genius after all. Besides, Peter and Wade never really made it a secret they were going after a certain gang. What isn't common knowledge was that they weren't ever planning on taking the whole gang down, just a certain member of the gang whose caused more than enough trouble.

"You probably never heard of them but they essentially are a driving force in the seedier side of New York."

Peter nodded "And you think they what? Want to take the whole operation down? Wouldn't someone worse just replace it?"

Tony grimaced "I never said this guy was smart."

Peter turned his head with a nod, hiding the small twitch of his eye "Yeah, going after a whole group of _criminals_ sure is dumb."

"It is." Tony said sharply, causing him to look back in surprise, "They may be criminals Peter but they are smart criminals. As you said, take down one group another takes its place. There is no completely stopping crime no matter how much everyone wants to."

"So what? We are supposed to just let criminals go?"

"That's not what I said." Tony groaned "Look Pete, there's always going to be someone worse. Criminals, especially gangs, are like roaches. You take one down and two more show up in its place. Red isn't doing anything to help. If he takes down that gang, it'll be fine for a few hours- days maybe, but something far worse is gonna take its place."

Peter nodded "I get it Mr. Stark."

Good thing they weren't idiots. They had only targeted those gangs specifically because they had people who knew the location of their real target, which they were getting closer and closer to.

"So you think you know where they will hit next?" Peter asked curiously.

"I have an idea. The gangs that have been hit all have one thing in common."

Peter hummed "What's that?"

"They are all under the control of one man. I think Red is trying to draw him out."

"And you want me to watch him?" Peter wondered.

"Sort of but no." Tony sighed "Look, I have an idea on how to draw Red out but I need a few days to get everything ready, I'll explain everything then alright?"

Peter nodded "Okay."

"Speaking of idiots, I heard from your friends about that fast kid?" Tony prompted.

Peter rolled his eyes "Flash. And I told them I could deal with it." 

"He nearly killed you Pete." Tony shook his head "Look, I get it. You have a heart of gold and always want to see the best in people but this kid? He's done bad things to you and he shouldn't be allowed to get away with it."

Peter huffed "It's fine! He's just an arrogant dick! I can deal with it." Peter replied sounding upset. He was curious as to why are people were suddenly making such a fuss over this. They hadn't seemed to care so much for the past few years it's been going on.

Tony softened "I know you can kid, But that doesn't mean you should. He needs to learn he can't get away with everything."

Peter groaned "I graduate in a few months. Just leave it. Please?"

"Too late. I'm dealing with it." 

"I'm not a little kid anymore Mr. Stark! I can stand up to a bully. Besides, I don't feel comfortable with you dealing with it." Peter insisted.

Tony frowned "Why?"

Peter gave him a look "Really? You would probably ruin his life! He's a bully not a criminal. I wouldn't be able to stand knowing I indirectly ruined his life! Please, just let me handle it Mr.Stark." 

Tony looked at him offended "I won't ruin his life!"

"Uh huh, right. You'd just make it so he could never get into a respectable college or get a job with anyone you are in contact with, which is pretty much _everyone_?" Peter retorted dryly.

Tony pressed his lips together "The kid nearly killed you." He seemed to need to remind him.

"And he's just that Mr.Stark. A kid. He'll probably chill out more when he's an adult but he'll never have that chance if you don't give him one! I can deal with it."

"You've had years to do it Pete and you haven't yet." Tony ruffled his hair "If it makes you feel any better I promise I won't _completely_ ruin his life."

"You promise?"

Tony huffed "Yeah yeah, your faith in me is astounding."

"Only being realistic. Now please promise?"

Tony stared at him for a long moment, "You are way too kind, kid. Fine. I promise not to make his life complete hell." 

Peter gave him a hard look before he sighed, knowing Tony wouldn't be swayed no matter what he said, "Alright fine."

Hopefully Peter was able to talk him out of truly fucking up Flash's life. Considering that resigned look in Tony's eyes, he felt he did a good job. Now all he could do was wait to see the consequences.

**||||~** **||||**

_Peter huffed out a laugh, "Wade. You are such an idiot!"_

_Wade actually squawked in offense "Baby boy! I am a genius!"_

_Peter pressed a hand to his mouth, covering his snickers "Yeah? Of course you are." Peter gave Wade a pointed once over and started giggling again. _

_Wade grinned and started forward, his arms raise and a mischievous grin on his face._

_Peter yelped and backed away hurriedly "Don't you fucking dare!" _

_"Ah Baby! I just want a hug." Wade whined, still walking closer._

_Peter slipped around him and jumped onto the couch "Nope! You are covered in whip cream! How did that even happen? Whip cream doesn't explode!" _

_Wade jumped at him and Peter twisted over him "Petey!!"_

_"Get cleaned up first! I am not walking around covered with neon green sludge!"_

_He was never gonna let Wade bake again. The man was a complete horror in the kitchen._

_"Ahh come on! I thought you loved me."_

_Peter flushed in embarrassment, Okay, he may have a crush on Wade but he wasn't gonna let the man know that!_

_"In your dreams!"_

_"Every night." Wade chimed brightly, pausing in his pursuit as he gave a very suggestive wink._

_Peter stopped as well, pressing against the wall as he watched him, "You look like a melted hulk figure." _ _  
_

_Wade held his arms out and lowered his voice "Hulk smaaaa-" He pretended to melt, slowly falling to the floor dramatically._

_Peter gave a full body laugh, his eyes shut and he folded in on himself as his arms clutched his stomach. It took him a minute to stop and he gasped a bit as he caught his breath, standing back up, wiping at his eyes. His breath hitched as he realized Wade had taken his moment of distraction to sneak over to him. _

_"Hi." Wade breathed out, locking eyes with him._

_Peter swallowed "Uh, Hi." He replied, slightly breathless from laughing (and maybe something else he won't admit to)._

_Wade leaned closer to him, their noses touching and- _

_"Oh my god Wade!" Peter complained laughing as the man rubbed his whip cream covered face all over Peter's _ _"You **dick**."_

_Wade grinned "Green definitely isn't your color, here let me help."_

_Peter took a sharp breath as Wade licked up his cheek "Ah. W-Wade."_

_Wade licked both cheeks, his chin and even his nose. Peter was dazed by the end of it, a whimper escaping him as a tongue just barely grazed his mouth._

_Damn it, Wade was such a fucking tease. Peter hated how much he loved it._

_"Mmh. A little sweet but good." He winked as he gave another quick lick of his tongue so close to Peter's mouth but still not quite touching it._

_Damn him._

_ "Really good." The man added with hooded eyes, their breaths mingling in the small space still separating them._

_Peter swallowed "Wade-" He_ _paused then decided, fuck it, and pulled him into a kiss. He didn't care if he was getting whip cream all over himself again, he had been wanting to kiss this man for months._

_They were both panting a bit when they finally pulled away for air. _

_"Fuck me." Peter suddenly pleaded breathless, he knew his eyes were probably blown wide with lust but he didn't care. Actually, He wanted Wade to know how much he wanted him right now. It seemed to work too as Wade groaned, the same want mirrored in his eyes as he breathed out a, "Baby."_

_A noise that was eerily close to a moan escaped the back of Peter's throat. _

_Damn it, he thought, Damn Wade for being able to turn him on so much with just one word._

_"Please Wade. I want you so fucking badly." Peter pressed up against him, he didn't care how needy he was suddenly acting, he was far too horny to care anymore._

_"Fuck, you don't know how much I want to Baby but-" Wade started._

_"Don't you dare." Peter cut him off instantly, knowing _ _exactly what Wade was gonna say. The man may not care about much but he did still have a small sense of morality. Which normally Peter was grateful for but damn it, he wanted Wade so bad right now he could barely think, "I turned eighteen two days ago. So **please**, just fuck me Wade Wilson before I jump you myself." _

_"Really?" Wade asked, probably wanting to be sure but Peter could see him wavering._

_Peter nodded, his lip twitched upwards fondly,"Yes really. I'm completely legal." He then breathed out "So fuck me Wade Wilson. Now."_

_Wade groaned and thankfully didn't waste another second, much to Peter's delight._

**////_\\\\\\\**

Peter walked into school and headed to his locker to start changing out his books. He didn't have to wait long before Ned was running up to him.

"Dude! Did you hear?"

Peter shut his locker and turned to him with a quirked brow, "Hear what? You're gonna have to be more specific dude. I hear a lot of things after all." He gestured to his ears pointedly.

Ned flushed slightly, clearing his throat "Ah right. I mean about Flash!"

"What happened to the asshole?" Peter asked, leaning on his locker.

"As if you don't know already." MJ said as she walked over.

Ned nodded "Yeah, Did you have anything to do with it?"

Peter looked at him with a deadpan expression, "With _what_?" He asked.

MJ rolled her eyes "Right, you just want us to believe then, that two days after our conversation about Flash, the ass gets expelled and you have nothing to do with it?"

"Expelled?" Peter repeated "For what?"

Ned shook his head "He wasn't expelled, technically anyway, but some kids came forward and said Flash bullied them. His parents were pissed but there was so much evidence of it that they couldn't really do anything as it would look worse if they tried to sue or pay off the victims and so they took Flash out of school. They're going to have him finish high school at home."

"Oh, I seriously had nothing to do with that." Wow, Tony worked fast. How did he even find those kids? He doubted he just paid random students, Tony would never fake something like this. Which meant that Flash was indeed bullying other people, which- Okay. Peter wasn't sure how to feel about that. But at least Tony kept his promise. 

His friends still looked doubtful, so he added, "Honestly, do you think I would get Flash expelled when I haven't tried anything else first?"

Ned blinked in surprise "Huh, then it was someone else? Mr.Stark maybe?"

Peter shrugged "Maybe. He did say he was gonna deal with it himself." He agreed.

MJ rolled her eyes again "Whatever, I'm just glad he's gone."

Peter nodded in agreement "Yeah, come on, we don't want to be late to class. And maybe," He added looking at Ned, "you can tell me how you even found out all that stuff."

"Nothing too interesting." Ned replied with a shrug, "Flash was just complaining about it as he cleared out his locker."

Peter laughed "Of course he was."


	4. chapter 4

Peter gasped as Wade trailed his mouth down his chest, stopping briefly to suck a nice bruise on his stomach.

"Wade." He gasped, arching slightly into the touch, gripping the sheets under him.

His boyfriend continued kissing down his stomach, stopping again to mouth at the waistline of his jeans, one hand gently rubbed at his inner thigh, so close to his crotch but still not actually touching him. Peter's eyes rolled as Wade slid his other hand upwards, pinching one of his nippes between two fingers at the same time he blew air onto his _still_ _fucking_ _clothed_ cock teasingly.

"You-" Peter managed to gasp out, "-are a fucking bastard." 

Wade snickered "Never said I wasn't baby." He licked just above his waistline again, his tongue dipping just below for a short moment.

The fucking tease.

"Waaade. Please." Peter begged, knuckles white from gripping the sheets so hard. Wade had been doing nothing but teasing Peter since he pushed him onto the bed and Peter was about to go _insane_.

"Please what baby boy?" Wade asked playfully, the hand on Peter's thigh drifting closer to his zipper before sliding right back to his thigh. 

Fucking Hell.

"Pl-please just _fuck_ _me_ _already_!" He complained, voice thick and breathes leaving him in pants. 

Wade thought he looked absolutely beautiful, face flushed, hair messed up from their earlier make-out session, shirt shoved up near his chin revealing beautiful pale skin and brown eyes blown wide, glittering with lust and something else that made Wade warm (not just in the sexy way either).

"Wade. Fuck. Me. Now." Peter demanded, the breathless tone doing nothing to deter the need in Peter's eyes, "I need you. Please."

Wade groaned, all thoughts of teasing Peter flying out the window, "Whatever you want baby." Wade finally grabbed onto his zipper and-

**_"I am Iron man..." _** The words were followed by rock music and Peter groaned from annoyance, his head thumped against the pillow under him.

"Why!?"

Wade snickered, "Cockblocked again by Mister Metal Butt."

"I'm ignoring it!" Peter announced loudly, "We haven't fucked in two weeks, Wade. Two fucking weeks. I'm not letting him interrupt."

The ringing just got louder the longer they ignored it.

Peter finally cursed and grabbed it, "What?" He asked, just barely keeping his annoyance out of his voice. Wade's lip twitched upwards in amusement. 

**………**

"I hate you." Peter stated immediately as he walked into the communal living room, everyone in the room turned to look at him. He took a quick glance around and counted pretty much every one but Bruce, who was probably still in his lab, and Thor, who wasn't currently on earth.

"Not you." He said to them, he turned a narrow eyed look on Tony, "You." He pointed at Tony 'I-love-to-cockblock-people' Stark, "I hate you." After a beat added, "Specifically."

Tony looked amused, "Sorry? Did I interrupt something? You said you weren't busy." He was standing behind the couch that held Clint, Natasha, Wanda and Sam. Bucky and Steve were sitting on the other couch adjacent to them.

Clint scoffed "He's eighteen, what do you think?" He shot a wink and cheeky grin Peter's way.

Peter flushed and started waving his hands wildly,"That's not-I mean I wasn't-" He _was_ but like hell he was gonna let them know that.

"Hey, nothing to be ashamed of!" Clint laughed loudly, Natasha rolled her eyes at him.

"Clint! Leave the kid alone!" Steve cut in with his 'disapproving dad' voice and glare. 

Peter narrowed his eyes, "Okay, I change my mind, I hate you too." He said, pointing to Clint.

Clint's eyes widen and his mouth dropped open. He let out a loud dramatic gasp of shock.

"Hey!" Clint exclaimed, an overdramatic pout on his face.

"Chill kid." Tony cut in with an amused smirk, "We know you're still innocent. Clint's just kidding." He then ruffled Peter's hair, having walked over sometime during the conversation.

Peter's cheeks reddened even more, 'As if you really know how innocent I am.' He thought with a mental huff.

"Why am I here?" Peter asked, changing the subject, "Did I miss a team meeting or something?"

Everybody suddenly turned serious.

"No kid. There's been a development." Tony replied stiffly.

Peter furrowed his brows, "Oookay? That doesn't sound ominous _at_ _all_."

**||||~||||**

_**" ****I get up in the evenin', And I ain't got nothin' to say-"**_

_ Peter laughed as he watched Wade swing around to the song, shouting out the lyrics off-key. The radio on the counter was turned up full volume, Peter was sitting on the couch watching with fond amusement as Wade twirled and jumped all over the place as he sang along loudly to the radio. They had been planning their next target, the music playing quietly in the background when Wade decided they needed a break. He had jumped up, turned the music on the loudest it could go and started singing and dancing to the music. Every lyric was off-key but Peter didn't have it in him to tell Wade to stop, seeing Wade like this made him feel warm and he knew he was smiling like a dork but he didn't care.   
_

_ "Baby boy!" Wade tugged him off the couch excitedly, "Dance with me!"_

_He briefly thought about declining but he was in a good mood and Wade just looked so happy and honestly, why should he say no? _

_ "Alright." _

_ Wade squealed and tugged him closer, twirling them both and singing, "We didn't start this fire! It was always burning since the worlds been turning!" _

_ Peter let out a snorting laugh,"That's the wrong song!" He choked out between his giggling. _

_ Wade grinned,"Lyrics are always interchangeable except for Wham! Their songs are perfect already." _

_ Peter shook his head, a small soft smile on his face, "I don't think that's how it works Wade." _

_ "Who cares baby boy, Rules are for losers. Come on! Sing with me!"_

_ Peter laughed again. He's only known Wade for a few months but he already he knew he would do anything for this man. _

**////_\\\\\\\**

"I have an idea on who Red is." Tony started, walking over to stand in front of everyone next to the tv.

Peter blinked at him in shock, "Really? How?" Did he really know? Tony hadn't really said anything on the topic when they were alone together.

"It was actually quite obvious when I started to really think about it." Tony told him, "I recognize some of the types of wounds."

Wanda furrowed her brow, "Recognized?" She repeated doubtfully.

"Yeah." Tony nodded "Fri, pull up that file." A holographic image popped up in front of everyone, it had a name and a couple of other things on the person with their photo next to the name.

It took everything Peter had not to start laughing hysterically as a familiar grinning face immediately met him.

Holy fucking shit.

"Wade Wilson AKA Deadpool. He's ex-military and mercenary for hire." Tony explained, his clicked the remote he had in his hand and more of the file appeared.

Steve frowned, "Would he be capable of-"

"Let me stop you there Capsicle. Deadpool is a mutant. He's an annoying pest who can't die, can fucking teleport and is an expert at both guns and swords. So yeah, he is capable of making such a mess." Tony informed him, voice dry. Peter was pretty sure he noticed Tony's eyebrow twitch too.

"If he's a mercenary, he could just have been hired by some rival gang or some victim who wanted revenge." Sam added with a shrug,

"But-" Peter couldn't help but add himself, "-from those videos you showed me before, Deadpool seems louder. More, well, public. I mean, wouldn't he have wanted you to know it was him? From what you told me before, he's never hidden the fact that he kills people."

Tony frowned, "Yeah, That's what has me stumped. But the guy is also a major pain in the ass. He could just be doing this to annoy the hell out of me."

Peter covered his snort with a cough, "Right." Because everything has to be about him. Peter mentally rolled his eyes.

"Do you two have a personal history?" Steve asked cautiously.

Tony shrugged, "You could say that."

"You two fucked didn't you." Clint laughed, "Oh my god, you _did_!"

Tony paled, looking utterly horrified, "Hell fucking no. I wouldn't touch him with a hundred-foot pole!"

Peter resisted the urge to deck Tony. Just barley but he resisted. That was his boyfriend he was insulting. Wade was the most amazing, handsome, wonderful man ever. Tony would be lucky to have even been in the same room at Wade! Was he being a little to dramatic right now? Probably. But then again he was dating Wade who could make everything dramatic when he wanted to.

"Anyway, What makes you think it's actually him? It could be someone with a similar background or someone else entirely." Peter said, crossing his arms.

"Oh no, It's definitely Wilson. He's the only person in the world who could hack someone up and not leave evidence." Tony denied with a wave of his hand.

Peter pushed down the sudden pride he felt. He and Wade had been working hard on not leaving a shred of evidence. It felt great to know that not even the fucking _Avengers_ or _Tony_ _Stark_ could find a damn thing.

"How are we gonna catch him?" Bucky asked, cracking his knuckles.

Peter couldn't hold back his snort. He flushed when everyone turned to look at him.

"Ah, sorry. I just- You want to catch Deadpool? The guy is, from my understanding, completely crazy. And Mr.Stark even said the man can teleport! Teleport!" Peter added a bit of awe into his voice at the end just to annoy Tony. And it worked, Tony's eye twitched as he stared at Peter in horror.

"Kid, There is nothing impressive about fucking Deadpool."

Peter begged to differ, Wade was pretty impressive when they fucked, He wisely didn't say that out loud. Fuck knows, Tony would figure out a way to actually kill Wade if he thought the man was corrupting his innocent mentee. 

"How are we going to catch him then?" Wanda asked with a tilt of her head, a small frown tugging at her lips.

** ||||~||||**

_"Wait, so Death is in love with you, Thanos is in love with Death and you were caught in between so now Thanos hates you and made you immortal so Death couldn't have you?" Peter repeated in disbelief, "What is your life."_

_They were sitting on a roof, eating tacos and chatting while Peter took a break from patrolling. Wade had been showing up more and more to his patrols that it would have felt weird to not see him either running slowly behind him on the roofs or sitting on a ledge watching Peter swing around. Not that Peter was complaining about it! Wade was a really great and funny guy. He made patrol so much more fun. And had even helped Peter with taking down a group of guys attempting to assault two women the other day._

_Wade cackled, "I don't know but can you blame Death? Look at me! I'm not just a snack. I'm a whole goddamn restaurant."_

_Peter rolled his eyes fondly,"Still not the saying but okay." _

_He did see how Death could be so fond of Wade, the man was unique but in, like, a good way. It was refreshing honestly, being friends with Wade had let Peter be more himself. He didn't have to worry about Wade being offended or weirded out by him because he was the same. He didn't have to hide anything from Wade because Wade never really hid anything from him. He was pretty honest about his past and mercenary work and he acknowledges he wasn't sane. He never tried to act like it either, though there were better days than others. Peter didn't mind, just as Wade didn't mind Peter showing up in the middle of the night with red eyes and a scream locked in his throat, He just bundled Peter in his blankets, made him some hot chocolate and started telling him ridiculous stories of his past._

_"Hey! I am a sexy muthafucker!"_

_"I didn't say you weren't. But a whole restaurant?" He teased playfully, his eyes glittering with amusement._

_Wade gasped dramatically, "Meanie!" He stuck his nose up in the air and turned away with a exaggerated huff._

_Peter laughed._

**////_\\\\\\\**

Peter walked into the apartment he shared with Aunt May quietly, it was late and he didn't want to wake her. He also didn't want to explain why he didn't come home last night. He winced as the door squeaked as he closed and locked it, his whole body tensed and froze as he waited a beat.

Silence. Not a sound to be heard.

He let out a quiet breath and turned,heading to his room in the dark, he set his backpack down on the ground and flopped onto his bed with a groan. 

Tomorrow was a Monday, which meant school, which meant less time to spend with Wade. At least he'll have Ned and MJ. Did he do his homework yet? Yeah, yeah he did. He remembers Wade helping him with history. The man was surprisingly good at it. He'll have to tell Wade about the meeting soon. He didn't get a chance to do more then send Wade a brief text saying they needed to talk as Tony was hovering around him all meeting. Tomorrow, he decided, he'll deal with it tomorrow.

Peter slumped further into his sheets, his eyes fluttering closed, his breathing slowing when the lights flicked on and a throat cleared.

Peter jerked up right with wide eyes, "What-" Oh, he breathed out, setting a hand against his chest as he settled his racing pulse, "What the heck, Aunt May?"

Aunt May was giving him that narrow eyed look she had when ever she found Peter doing something she disapproved of, "Where were you?" 

"Uh, at the tower? Tony called a meeting so I couldn't really say no? Sorry, I would have called but I didn't think it would run so late."

"Not today." May corrected, "Yesterday, and the day before and last weekend and the Friday before that." She shook her head, "You've been sneaking out a lot more Peter. And don't give me that, I was 'hanging out with Ned' or the 'I was patrolling' excuse."

Oh, Shit. Peter wasn't expecting her to figure it out so quickly. Then again, she was a lot more observant then people gave her credit for. 

"Uh," Peter floundered for a believable lie. He didn't like lying to her but he couldn't let her know about Red or even Wade. She just wouldn't understand.

Her expression softened, "Peter." She started, walking over to sit next to him on his bed, "You can be honest with me. I won't judge you. I promise. I just want to know what's going on with you, okay?" Her voice soft, she ran a hand through his curls, "Please, Peter?"

Peter took a shaky breath "I-I just." He swallowed, damn it. This was way to fucking difficult for Peter right now. He had been running on six hours of sleep in the past fifty-two hours and lots of caffeine. He was exhausted.

May sighed, letting her hand drop from his hand onto his hand, "Peter-" She paused, seemed to think over her words before continuing, "Peter, I just want you to know, I would never judge you okay?"

That was the second time she said that, Peter thought, what did it mean?

His confusion must have shown as May flushed lightly, looking away then back, a determined glint in her eyes.

"I just mean, if you, well, you know, have found someone? I wouldn't be upset. I just would like to know where you are."

Oh, Peter thought, that was what she meant. She thought he was hiding a secret girlfriend. She wasn't wrong, technically anyway. Wade just wasn't a girl.

"It's not- I don't-"

May looked at him knowingly, "I was your age once Peter. I know what it's like to try to hide a relationship from your parents."

Peter felt his cheeks heating up "Aunt May!" He complained.

She laughed lightly at him, "It's okay." She nudged his arm with hers, "What's her name?" She asked, curious.

Peter glanced away shyly, "Uhm...It's not- I mean. It's-" He was floundering again. Not really sure how to bring up the fact that he was dating a guy. A older one at that. Yep, definitely not telling her _that_ part.

For her credit, it didn't take long before realization kicked in and her eyes widened.

"Oh. _Oh_." She breathed out softly. 

Peter stared at her cautiously, "Yeah, _oh_." He agreed quietly.

May was silent for all but a moment before she gave a sharp nod and grinned at him, "Well, what's _his_ name then?"

Peter quickly ran through the pros and cons of telling her and decided it wouldn't hurt to at least give her a first name. He'll probably have to deal with consequences later but for now he let his whole body relax and huffed a laugh, "Wade. His name is Wade." 

**||||~||||**

_"Wade Wilson!" Peter shouted as he ran after the man._

_Wade squealed and jumped over the couch away from Peter "Honey-buns wait!"_

_"No! I can't believe you!"_

_"What can I say? I am unbelievable."_

_"Wade!"_

_"I'm sorry kitten!"_

_"Terms of endearment will not get you out of this." Peter huffed as he skidded to a stop, watching his boyfriend hide behind his bedroom door._

_"Aw come on baby boy! It's not that bad." Wade cooed, peering around the doorframe._

_Peter pressed his lips together and gave his boyfriend the most unimpressed look._

_"I look like I was bitten by a swarm of mosquitos!" Peter complained, waving a hand over his shirtless chest._

_Wade looked him over, his neck and chest was certainly covered in dark bruises. Wade was particularly proud of the one darkening his left nipple and the even darker one on his neck near his pulse point, just under his ear._

_"I think you look hot." Wade offered, leering at the exposed skin._

_"Of course you do, You did it." Peter groaned, "Wade, babe. I love you but how the hell am I supposed to hide all of these?"_

_"Turtleneck?" _

_"Because that's not suspicious." Peter rolled his eyes, slumping onto the ground where he stood, arms crossed._

_"Just wait for it to heal?" Wade shrugged, "It shouldn't take that long right?"_

_Peter turned a dead eyed stare into him "It's gonna takes at least two hours for it to completely heal, I need to be at the lab in **one**." He reminded him, "Tony will freak."_

_"...Oops?" Wade shrugged again, more sheepish this time._

_"You're lucky I like you." Peter sighed fondly. He'll have to call Tony and tell him he'll be running late for some reason, he'll figure it out when he called him._

_"Love you too baby!" Wade replied cheerily from where he was still hiding behind the door._

**////_\\\\\\\**

“Are you sure about this?”

“No.”

“And if it turns out to be true?”

“Then we stop it. By any means necessary.”

“_Any_ means?”

A pause then a swallow then a sharp nod “... _Any_.”

There was another, longer, pause then a shared look of unease.

“I hope you’re proven wrong.”

“God, I hope I’m proven wrong too.”

……

Peter swallowed thickly as he turned to Wade "You have everything right?"

They were crouched on a roof top of some office building, the darkness of the night hiding them from immediate view, a bulky bag near Wade answered his question even before his boyfriend replied.

Wade nodded "Yep." Wade popped the P obnoxiously as he stood up, "You sure about this baby?"

Peter scoffed "Of course not, but I'm not gonna leave you to deal with the Avengers on your own."

Wade swooned, one hand on his forehead and the other waving at his face "How did I get so lucky?"

Peter snorted, a small grin tugging at his lips "You make great tacos."

Wade gasped "I knew it! You just want me for my glorious beef and tortilla!"

Peter shrugged "You got me. I just can't resist a good taco from a beautiful man."

Wade squeaked, hands coming up to frame his unmasked face "Beautiful? You think I'm beautiful? Oh, _Peter_." He pretended to swoon again.

Peter stood from his crouch next to Wade and laughed, nudging him, the moonlight hit his eyes making then seem like they were glittering with his amusement. In his black Spider-Man costume, mask in hand, bright smile and hair ruffled from the wind, Wade thought he looked stunning.

Wade suddenly pulled Peter into his arms. Peter tilted his head up to look at him, blinking curiously at him.

"You really don't have to do this. I can deal with the Avengers myself. You don't have to get involved, they don't even know-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there." Peter slid a hand up Wade's side to his jaw, "I would never leave you to deal with something I started. I'm not gonna leave you to fight them alone. I'm not gonna leave _you_. I love you, Wade." Peter pressed a kiss to his jaw, "I knew I wouldn't be able to get away with this for long. Tony is a smart guy." Peter shook his head, "We're gonna do this together."

"Together?" Wade repeated, "Yeah, alright. Together baby boy." Wade swooped down to kiss Peter, long and hard, "I love you too baby." He stated against Peter's lips, "Now," He pulled back with a grin, "Let's go deal with Mr.alumanuma yeah and his cronies."

Peter blinked a couple times before huffing out a laugh "Was- was that a fucking Numa Numa reference? Seriously?"

Peter pressed his forehead against Wade's chest "I don't know whether to kiss you or punch you for that."

"Oooh oooh! Option one! Option one! I like kissing!" Wade exclaimed, tighening his arms around Peter.

Peter pulled his head back to grin up at Wade "I fucking love you." He pressed a kiss to Wade's cheek then sighed, his expression tensing, "Let's go then."

Wade pecked Peter's forehead "You sure?" He asked once more, Peter nodded.

Peter savored a few more moments in Wade's arms before he finally pulled back and slightly away, he shared another look with Wade before they both pulled their masks on.

"After you, baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a tentative open ending, I might add more later but for now it's completed. I know it's not the best but I waited months to post this in hopes I could add something but nothing got added so I'm just gonna post it.


End file.
